


The Day The Snake Of The Clearing Eyes Came

by DorkishDanshi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan were doomed from the start.Their demise was practically planned.The snake had them and pushed them to their limit.While the queen, was powerless and unable to do anything to save her friends from such a fate.And so..the cycle of the torture of the Queen Of Snakes only continues to rage on and on for all eternity.





	The Day The Snake Of The Clearing Eyes Came

Undesirable. Inhuman. Degenerates. The members of the Mekakushi Dan had been called every name under the sun due to their abnormal eye abilities. That's where they met Ayano. Young Ayano Tateyama was unfazed by their eye abilities, treating them as if they were normal, like they were her siblings.

Each member of the small barely known group had been given an ability via a snake. Each had been involved in a near death situation before obtaining their ability. But in the process, due to their newly obtained abilities, they distanced themselves from rest of society.

"U..Uh, guys!" Momo ran into the base, quite obviously out of breath from probably running a mile or so. Sweat seemed to be coarsing down her pale skin, her pigtail slightly messy from her running. She had run from the nearby academy, which she had been attending morning classes which she'd been allocated. Her schoolbag was on her shoulder although it was slipping off her shoulder a little bit due to her state of panic. 

About 7 pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, looks of confusion flashing in their eyes. The group had been all calm and been chilling out so Momo's sudden panicked entrance was certainly was alarming. 

"Hey Momo, is something up? You look like you've just seen death." Kano asked, raising a brow. He was even looking at the cards that he had been holding while playing a card game with Seto to pass the time. Kido was seemingly finishing up her own dinner of a simple bowl of ramen. Marry had been reading a story to Hibiya, holding the smaller boy in her arms.

"M..My professor..He was acting pretty strange today..Like he kept talking about..The snakes..Why would he know about them?" By snakes, Momo was referring to we're the ones whom had given each member of the Mekakushi Dan their ability.

Raising a brow, Marry shut her book and placed a finger to her chin in though. Kido stared at Momo, her hood up and a fork in her mouth. She slowly took the fork out, tilting her head a little bit as she slowly lowered her hood. "Miss Kisaragi..? Remind me again..Who is your professor?"

Momo was practically trembling while she looked at Kido. "K-Kenjirou..Kenjirou Tateyama.." She stammered, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to calm herself. 

That made Kano, Seto and Kido stiffen. They recognized that name well. Why would Kenjirou start publicly talking about the snakes? Only the Tateyama Family and the Mekakushi Dan should have known about the snakes.

"Momo..Answer me truthfully on this one." Seto said in a serious tone, which wasn't like him. He placed his cards and looked Momo dead in the eye. He looked serious,as if sensing something bad was due to happen.

Momo fidgeted, biting on her bottom lip as she felt the piercing stares of the 7 other members of the Mekakushi Dan.She was relatively new to the group, not as new as Shintaro, Ene nor Hibiya, but she still hadn't grown up around this people. Kido, Kano and Seto knew each other before the Dan had even been formed for godness sakes! She stood there, trembling in anticipation for their question Seto was due to ask her.

Seto's piercing auburn eyes looked up into her dull black one's. He had his eyebrows furrowed as he slowly parted his lips to speak again. His tone was still just as serious as it has been prior. "..Where did your professor tell he was going on? If you don't tell me, I can easily steal your thoughts with my ability..But since you're a friend..no.. family member, I don't want to do that. So please just tell me honestly."

Momo's nervous trembling hadn't stopped at all and by now, Hibiya stepped over to her and held his hands around her legs. Sorta like a comforting touch, like something to say that he was there for her. He looked up at her with confident look, but behind that put on look, fear was coursing through his veins and every inch of his petite body. He was fearing for his life at the moment. Who was this Kenjirou Tateyama? He hadn't a clue but he sounded dangerous which was enough to set fear coursing through his body. 

"H-He..said something about plucking us 'snake children' one by one to reach his true objective.." Momo stammered, her legs starting to shake more. That caused Hibiya to hold them to tighter to assure that he was there to help and comfort her.

"What about his location, Momo? This is important." Kido's tone was softer than usual but filled to the brim with concern. She was worried what would become of the group she'd been tasked with leading after dear Ayano's suicide.

The former idol gulped, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was still trembling, shaking violently as Hibiya kept his tight and reassuring grip around her legs. "H-He said something about going to the observatory..I-I don't know what he's planning..I'm sorry..Commander.."

Kido's brows only furrowed and she shut her eyes for a moment, slipping her hoodie hood back up before opening her eyes and speaking once again. "Then the observatory is where we shall go. Consider this a mission. We must find out what has gotten into Mr Tateyama." The female didn't even call him father at this moment in time.

A memory flashed through her, Kano and Seto's minds as they led the rest of the group out of their hideout. That memory was being brought into the Tateyama as if they were members of the family themselves. That's how Kano, Kido and Seto met one another. Ayano's suicide was a huge shock to the three of them, especially Kano whom was still drastically affected by it, blaming himself for it.

After about 20 minutes or so, they reached the allurious observatory that Momo had spoken of. Peering inside, each member looked incredibly focused. What they  never realized was one of their combatants being grabbed from behind. They eventually reliased but it was all already too late for anything to be changed.

Kido gasped, truly horrified as she saw Kohona, collapsed on the floor and bleeding. She was about to start looking for who did this but got her answer minutes later via an insane laughter.

"You fools..~ You children of snakes have fallen right into my trap..! Now you'll all suffer at the hands of the Snake of The Clearing Eyes!" The figure laughed menacingly, lunging over to Kido first.

The commander tried to move quickly but it was as if her feet were stuck to the ground and she was unable to move. She became winded the moment she felt Kuroha hit her hard in the stomach. He had hit that hard that she actually started to cough up blood, collapsing on the floor nearby a glass tank.

"Kido..!" Kano screamed, practically sprinting head on to try and attack Kuroha for himself. He was getting ready to kick the figure right in the gut but his ploy had been defeated. His leg was grabbed before he could kick the other in the gut and he was flung towards the same direction as Kido, hitting a large glass container, shattering it to pieces as he collapsed near Kido, many of the glass shards piercing his skin and causing him to bleed.

"P-Please cease this..! I didn't want this..!" Marry fretted as Kuroha got closer to her quivering figure. This caused Seto to stand in front of her. "Lay a hand on Marry and I will--" His eyes were starting to flash red, showing he was about to use his ability. Perhaps to predict his opponents next move. But he was stopped. The snake of Clearing Eyes was all too quick. He summoned a snake, ordering it to wrap around Seto's neck, strangling the boy to death. Once he had passed on, Kuroha dropped him, causing him to fall into Marry's arms. 

"P-Please stop this..! I'm begging..!" Marry was in tears, holding Seto's dead body in her hands. Hibiya wanted to run away but that's when he felt something bite at his leg hard, severing a vein here and there in the limb. "T-Take Ene and save yourselves Momo and Shintaro! You're the Dan's last h--" Was all the small boy managed to say before collapsing, bleeding to death on the cold observatory ground below.

Hearing Hibiya's dying words, Momo desired to comply with them. Taking her big brother's hand, she proceeded to try and run but yelped as they were both grabbed my something..a snake which had wrapped its body around their legs before tugging them over to Kuroha's level.

"Ah Ene~ Isn't that the girl in your phone, Shintaro? How silly..~" Kuroha cackled, swiping the phone from Shintaro's hands. Cries from the phone were heard, probably from Ene. She kept screamimg "Master!! Master, save me!! I don't want to die yet!!" Before letting out a more blood curdling scream as Kuroha crushed the device in his hands.

"L-Let us go..you fucking freak..!" Momo cursed, squirming around in an attempt to get out from the snake's grip but no avail. That comment only caused another manic filled laugh to exit Kuroha's lips. "Freaks? I think you're the real freaks around here, my dear!" Noticing a gun on the floor nearby, he obtained an idea.

"Don't do it..! I fucking mean it..!" Shintaro screamed out, crying out as Momo was shot with three bullets to her chest while he had been forced to watch. Marry was still begging an end to this madness. It had to have an end didn't it? It had to! 

"Silence, you filthy child." Kuroha mumbled before dropping Momo from one of the snakes grips and shooting Shintaro right in the head, causing him to fall to the ground, with a dead Momo falling in his arms after that.

Seeing as he had killed every Mekakushi Dan member but one, he smirked as his eyes met with a crying Marry, who was still holding Seto's dead body in her arms, tears continually flowing down her cheeks.

Tugging her up by her hair, Kuroha began to laugh manically again, looking the female dead in the eye.

"What will it be, your Majesty..?! Want to repeat happier times..~? It's your choice~" 

And thus, the cycle of insanity for the Queen Of Snakes rages on evermore.


End file.
